Time is On my Side Again
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean arrives a few seconds too late and Benton removes Sam's eye. A pretty short fic but full of hurt Sam and angry protective big brother Dean. PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am so mean to Sammy. But I KNOW you me for it :) This is gonna be super short, two or three part-if that, cause I can't afford a long fic

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**Sam's panting grew heavier as Benton leaned forward, moving closer to his eye that he couldn't shut.

"No, please..." He tried to fight the straps, but they were too strong.

"Relax, Sammy," Benton breathed. "Soon this'll all be over. Yes, relax."

Sam let out a bloodcurlding scream as he felt his eye being removed. The pain was almost unimaginable. It felt like a bone was being ripped out of his body. He felt blood flowing from the now empty eye socket. He couldn't stop yelling in pain.

"Hey!" he heard his brother's voice, sounding deep and dangerously pissed off in the background. Benton looked up, dropping Sam's eye onto the ground. Dean was pointing a gun at him. Dean felt sick as he saw his brother strapped to the table, blood pouring out of him.

"Now look what you made me do," he sighed. "You've infected my eye. I'm going to have to remove your his _other_ one."

"Like hell." Dean shot at him without hesititation.

"Shoot all you want," laughed Benton. "It's not going to stop me."

Then Dean lunged at him and stabbed him. A look of surprise fell on Benton's face before he collapsed.

As soon as that happened Dean rushed over to his brother.

"Oh God." He stared at the blood that was on Sam's face. _Sammy's blood. _

Sam had stopped yelling, but was moaning in obvious pain. Quickly Dean undid the straps and helped his brother up. Than he grabbed the nearest piece of cloth he could find and placed it over Sam's eye socket.

Sam held it, his body shaking from the events.

"Did that sonofabitch do anything else?" Dean growled. Sam shook his head, still trying to collect himself.

"Go out into the car," Dean told him. "I'll take care of him."

* * *

It seemed like hours later when Dean returned. Sam was holding his face up so the blood wouldn't keep flowing out of him.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked. Dean gave a dark smile.

"Buried him."

"Alive?" Sam looked at him sharply.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Dean stared at him.

"No...just, didn't expect that," Sam muttered.

"Why not? He took _your goddamned eye _Sam. What the hell did you think I was gonna do to him? I can't kill him, so this is the next best thing."

Sam nodded, still grimacing from the pain.

Aware of this Dean started the car.

"Let's go get you some help," he said, trying to control the tremor of his own voice, to push out the feeling he had when he heard Sammy screaming down that hallway.

Sam nodded and they drove off in silence.

**Mmm, not my best work but I hope some of you liked it at all! I'll put more detail in the next chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Wow, people actually reviewed! And a lot more than I thought they would! This might be a 4 or 5 part fic now! lol, depends on where the story goes and how much gets into this chapter :)

I had this idea in me FOREVER, since I first saw the episode but because of my other fics I decided not to....but than I saw the episode again the night before and couldn't resist!

* * *

Dean knew they couldn't go to the hospital. Both of them were thought to be officially dead and if the hospital realized who they were chaos would break.

He helped Sam into their motel. Sam was still holding on to the cloth that Dean gave him. Quickly Dean found some tape and taped the cloth to Sam's skin around the eye socket as Sam moaned, trying to hide the pain he was feeilng. Dean grabbed one of their smaller bags, the "medicine bag" and shovled through them for some pain killers until he found some morphine pills. He was careful what to give Sam, but Sam took them desperatly and thankfully.

Dean than helped Sam lay down on the bed, but kept half of his body in an upright position for the moment. He than put a pillow behind Sam's head, and Sam leaned his head on it gratefully, clearly exhausted.

"I guess you were right," Sam said in a weak miserable tone. "It was too dangerous."

Dean sighed.

"Well getting the colt back wasn't exactly a successful mission," he reminded his brother and Sam allowed himself to show a quiver of a smile.

"Yeah, but at least you didn't lose an eye," he gently teased, surprising himself as well as Dean. Dean cracked a sad grin.

"No I didn't," he sighed in response. He closed his eyes as he remembered Sam's screams down the dark hallway, how it nearly killed Dean to have to hear his brother be in so much pain. "I'll go to some store and get an eyepatch for you," he added. Sam snorted.

"Right, cause eyepatches are _so _popular." He shook his head. "At least it's close to Halloween," he mumbled. "You could probably find one in a costume store."

Dean looked surprised when he saw a grin on his brother's face and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, you'll never have to worry about what you're gonna be for halloween ever again," he teased gently. It felt good to tease, to laugh some. He lookd at Sam. "You know, I'm gonna have to stich your eyelids together soon," he said softly. "To stop the blood from constantly coming out. You can wear the eyepatch to cover it up."

Sam sighed, as the morphin had finally kicked in and nodded.

"Yeah," he said grimly. "I know."

"I don't know if I should," Dean said slowly. "Maybe I should take you to Bobby's. He's more of an expert at stitching things up."

Sam nodded. He looked at Dean.

"I'm surprised you haven't yelled me yet," he said softly. Dean frowned.

"For what?"

"For getting his book, for doing something stupid like this."

Dean sighed.

"Yeah, it was stupid. It was stupid as hell. But I know why you did it. Hell I would have done the same thing." He shook his head. "Besides, I think losing your eye is kind of enough punishment."

Sam nodded, the morphin and that night's ordeal catching up with him. Dean was itching though, he was afraid if he waited to long Sam might get an infection. But he hated to drag the kid out of the room.

"Come one," he finally said. "Let's get it over with, you can sleep on the way over. It'll be a couple of hours before we get there."

Sam nodded, too tired to fight it and knew that Dean was right, it was best to get it out of the way. Quickly Dean picked up the phone and called Bobby and told him what happened while taking Sam out to the car.

Sam leaned his head against the window and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Dean kept one eye on the road and the other on his brother the enitre way to Bobby's...

**Do you still want me to continue? **


End file.
